Hold Me In The Night
by XxMrs.xxMalfoyxX
Summary: Hermione got told she was getting married. Only she didn't know to who. After hating him for six years, the one man she never thought she'd love turns out to be the man of her dreams. But what will Harry and Ron say?
1. Two Short Months Away

Chapter 1 – Two Short Months Away

My name is Hermione Granger. I'm not your average, everyday girl. I'm a witch. I have three best friends. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and his little sister Ginny Weasley. And I have one enemy. Not counting all the evil wizards trying to take over the world. His name's Draco Malfoy. This all sounds pretty normal, right? Three friends, one enemy? I'm not done yet.

Everyone I know says I'm high-strung. I worry too much. It's true. I have to take stress relievers to keep myself calm. But that's pretty common. I'm also anemic. Meaning I have to take vitamins and iron supplements to stay completely healthy. I've got Madam Pomfrey, the nurse at my school, looking for a cure. And I'm seventeen.

Still nothing out of the ordinary right? Well, how about I add my engagement to this whole spiel. And just for kicks, let's say I have no idea who my fiancé is. It's an arranged marriage. Apparently, my parents met this rich woman, who was expecting a son, while my mom was still pregnant with me, and decided to arrange our marriage. My dad says they did it so I would marry a good, wealthy man. And they haven't seen each other since. Ok, whatever. That's just stupid. But the least they could do is tell me my fiancé's name so I could get a guess at his personality. No such luck. Oh, and we're getting married this summer. Isn't that just fun.

I learned about all this last summer. So I was pretty upset when I came to school this year. But it all seemed to move to the back of my head after a while with my friends. But now that it's the last week of school and I'm getting married in two short months, it's all come rushing back. I just hope it's someone I'm able to get along with so this doesn't end in complete disaster

"Hermione, what's the answer to five?" Ah, Ron Weasley. He's one of my best friends, but I have to say, he's not too smart. Sure I let him copy my homework now and then…ok, a lot. But I've never given him the answers to a test! I rolled my eyes at my paper and continued my work. I heard him flop back in his chair. Transfiguration never was his best subject. Well, nothing really is, but I guess he tries.

I was, of course, the first one to finish my test, so I took it up to Professor McGonagall and she dismissed me. I grabbed my book bag, pulling out my book, and started back to my common room. I read my book through the halls since they were empty and I didn't have to run into anyone. Ok, so my hopes are a little high. I ended up getting run into from behind by none other than Draco Malfoy. All the books in my bag went flying, as well as the book in my hands so I lost my page, and went down to my knees.

Malfoy laughed as he passed me, "Watch where you're going, mud blood!" he called over his shoulder, and his cronies barked in laughter. I rubbed my knees and picked up my books. Just one more test, pack, and then go home day after tomorrow. Then I won't have to deal with him for three months. All I have to do is stick it out for thirty-six more hours. Then I'm home free. I guess.

Tears blurred my vision and I rushed to my room, passing Malfoy on the way. He laughed at me again. He had no idea just what he was laughing at. I went to the bathroom and pulled out my stress relievers. I tossed one in my mouth and swallowed it. That should help.

To pass the time and occupy my mind, I started packing. I was about half done when the bell rang, releasing class. I grabbed my book bag and ran down to the dungeons for my potions test. That went by pretty quickly, considering. Snape kept accusing the Gryffindors of cheating. He never was my favorite professor.

Before I even registered that I was out of class, I was sitting across from Harry and Ron at dinner.

"Tomorrow's our last day! Then we're home free!" Ron yelled with his mouth full. I tried to look happy. I guess it worked.

"Lucky for you. I have to spend my first two months of summer with the Dursleys." Harry said.

I put my hand on his arm, "Cheer up, Harry. You won't even remember you were with the Dursleys after you get to Ron's house in August."

"When are you coming over, 'Mione?" Ron asked me. I pulled my hand away and quickly though up a lie.

"Oh, I'm not. We're going to, uh, Paris this summer." Then I stuffed my mouth with food. Harry raised his eyebrow at me, but Ron seemed to buy it.

I finished my dinner and went up to my room to finish packing. Then I sat on my bed and read. The door opened a bit later and Ginny walked in.

"I broke up with Dean." She said as she flopped back on my bed.

"Finally!" I yelled. "I think all of Gryffindor was praying for that to happen!" We laughed and she smacked me as she rolled over on her stomach.

"So…How about you and Ron? Are you together yet?" Crap. I hate talking about my love life. I played it off like it didn't matter though.

"Ginny! He's your brother! You shouldn't be interested in his love life!" I smacked her with my book.

"I'm not." She said, "I'm interested in yours." I rolled my eyes and told her no. Then she started yelling at me. Saying everyone knows we love each other, and we were the only ones that didn't, and that we should just get together already. I wanted to break down and tell her everything. But I didn't. Everyone would look at my as a traitor when I wasn't. No one would understand, so I kept it to myself. It was best for now.

I saw her roll her eyes and get up, "Fine. Keep lying to yourself. As for me, I'm going to spend the night with Harry. G'night, "Mione!" and she was gone.

"I'm not lying to myself. I know I love him, I'm just not supposed to." I laid back and fell asleep, my stress relievers finally taking effect. The next day went by in a blur and before I knew it, I was on the train home. I sat in the compartment with my head against the window just thinking.

My sixth year had gone by too fast, and now I was getting married. I looked up when the door opened. It was Malfoy and his cronies so I turned back to the window.

"Piss off, Malfoy." I heard Harry say. I noticed his hand on his want. Like that'll help. He's still sixteen.

"What's the matter, Potter? Scared?" Malfoy sneered. I rolled my eyes. "What's the matter with the mud blood?" the Slytherins laughed.

"Piss off, Malfoy." was all I said. That seemed to shock him.

"What did you just say to my?" I stood up, drew my wand, and jammed it under his chin. Then, through clenched teeth, I repeated myself. He ran like hell. I can make anyone fear me.

I sat back down and rested my head on the window again. All eyes were on me.

"That was bloody brilliant, "Mione!" Ron yelled. I stayed silent. Ginny narrowed her eyes at me. Then Harry and Ron left.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Hermione Granger, there is something wrong and I want to know what!"

"I just don't feel well." I told her. It didn't look like she bought it but she did let it go. Although she didn't look pleased about it. I really didn't care. I pulled out my IPod, since we were far enough away from Hogwarts now, and turned on House Of Pain's Jump Around. It perked me up a bit so I turned on Jump, Jive, and Wail. Those were my favorite songs so they made me feel a bit better. Like always. I put it on repeat and listened to them for the rest of the train ride.

When the train stopped, I grabbed my things and jumped onto the platform. Malfoy jumped off the train and hit me with his elbow as he walked past me. Then he sneered at me. I just wanted to punch his lights out. Like in third year, but worse.

I went through the barrier and saw my parents. I hugged them and we started toward the car. "Hermione!!" I turned and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny coming toward me. Then I realized I forgot to say goodbye.

I gave them each a hug and said I'd see them next year. Then we went to the car.

"So here's what's going to happen this summer." My dad said as he drove us home, "Tonight we're going to pack for the summer, and early tomorrow morning, we're going to go to your fiancé's home. We'll stay there until you go back to school."

"Can you at least tell me his name!?" I begged.

"No. But we can tell you he's a wizard." My mom told me. Well, at least I knew he wouldn't be scared out of his wits by me.

The car stopped in our driveway and we all got out. I opted to leave my trunk in the car as I would only have to carry it back out again tomorrow. Since my seventeenth birthday was almost two months away, I had to pack by hand.

By the time I was finished, it was 10:37, so I want straight to bed.


	2. You've GOT to be Kidding Me!

**Disclaimer: Yes I know…Forgot to put one of these in for the first chapter…I'm doing it now…**

**I wish I owned Harry Potter and all of Draco's glory-ness…But I don't. Sorry.**

I woke up the next morning to my mum yelling at me to get up. I sat up in bed and watched her go through my unpacked clothes. All the ones I hated that she bought for me.

She tossed me a pink ruffled miniskirt, a black crop top, spaghetti strap tank-top, then handed me black chunky heels with black ribbons that strap all the way up to my knees and tie. I felt like a slut when I looked in the mirror.

When I was dressed, my mum took me into the bathroom and straightened my hair. Then she put light curls in it. Afterwards, she put make-up on me. True, I felt very pretty, but I never wanted to show myself in public wearing this. But I didn't really have a choice.

She got me a pink purse and told me to put my things in it. Then she left.

I grabbed my stress relievers, vitamins, and car keys, then stuffed them in my purse. I slung it over my shoulder and walked downstairs to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. "Eat up, Hermione." my mum went back upstairs, "We're leaving in an hour."

I ate my breakfast and my mum came back downstairs 45 minutes later. She told me to go up and get my things, so I did and took them out to the car.

My parents came out with their things, we loaded it into the car, and we left for my fiancé's house.

I can't say it was the happiest day of my life. Quite the contrary actually. My wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I want it to be. But it just can't be when the man I'm marrying is not the man I love.

I leaned my head on the window and stared out. My mom turned on the radio and the Beatles, Maxwell's Silver Hammer came on. I drowned it out as a tear slid down my cheek. I think it was the first time I was ever thankful my mum was so prissy; she took the time to get waterproof make-up.

I wiped away the tear and watched as cars flew past me. I stayed that way until one o'clock when we stopped to get lunch. Apparently my fiancé lived quite a ways away.

I picked at my food. I can never eat when I'm upset. My parents shoved three bites down my throat before I got up and left.

It was seven when we got to his house. My parents got out of the car and couple came out of the mansion. The place was huge. Castle-like, but just a little smaller. It was the only thing I could focus on until the couple came closer. They had long, blonde hair, and the man had an evil gleam in his eyes.

I flipped out. My eyes went wide as saucers, my mouth opened, and I was very glad I never got out of the car. I dug my out my keys, jumped in the front and started the car. Mum heard it and rand to me. She reached through the window, turned of the car, and yanked me out of it.

"Hermione Granger!! What do you think you're doing!?! She yelled at me, "You get over there and great your future in-laws!" I nodded and walked over to the couple.

The woman smiled and hugged me, "Oh, you must be Hermione! It's wonderful to meet you, dear! I'm Narcissa Malfoy."

"Pleasure." I said. I looked over at her husband and took a deep breath.

He held out his hand, "Ms. Granger." was all he said so I shook his hand and said, "Mr. Malfoy." And all was silent.

Narcissa must've noticed the tension because she said, "Well! Why don't we go inside? Dinner is in half an hour." My mum put her hand on my shoulder and led me inside.

The foyer was huge. Columns on either side of the door, knights' armor between the columns, a chandelier, and green and black tiles. The tiles looked like real emerald. It was amazing.

Narcissa led us into the dining room, which was just as amazing as the foyer, and sat us at the table, my dad at one end and Lucius Malfoy at the other end.

"Uh, where is the lavatory?" I asked. Narcissa gave me directions and I went down a hallway to the second door on the left.

The lavatory was equally amazing. Done in black and gold. It looked pure. Honestly, I was pretty disgusted.

I set my purse on the sink and dug out my pills. I poured two into my hand and put them away. I turned on the sink, scooped water into my hand and took the pills. Then I rested my hands on the counter and leaned on it with my eyes closed.

The door opened and I heard, "So, I take it you're the girl I'm supposed to marry." I could hear the smirk on the ferret's face.

"Piss off, Malfoy."

I heard him cringe in disgust. Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing in my house!?"

I grabbed my purse and walked over to him, "Why don't you ask our lovely parents. Maybe they can tell you." Then I shouldered past him and back to the dining room. I sat back down at the table and caught the end of our mum's conversations.

"They'll look so perfect together!" Narcissa was saying.

Then my mom squealed in delight and said, "I can't wait!" I cringed. Our dad's weren't talking.

"Oh, Draco! There you are!" Both my parents stood up, so I did the same. He greeted my parents and came over to me.

"This is our daughter Hermione." mum said. Dad had stayed surprisingly quiet through all this.

Malfoy took my hand and bent to kiss it. I let him so I didn't get yelled at. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione. You look amazing." he said. I didn't even want to know whether that last statement came from north or south. Knowing him, it was probably the latter.

A house elf came from a door to my left and went to Lucius and bowed, "Supper is ready, Master Malfoy." it said.

"Well!" Narcissa exclaimed, "Let's have a seat and eat, shall we?" We all sat and more house elves came out with the food. One came over to me with a tray and set it on the table in front of me.

"Thank you." I said. Its eyes went wide, it bowed, and scurried away.

We all started to eat and my parents talked to the Malfoys. I ignored the idle chatter and kept my eye on Ferret Face next to me. I expected him to do something to embarrass me so I watched him very carefully. He ignored me all through dinner.

After dinner, we were shown to our rooms. Ok, not exactly. Narcissa and Lucius showed my parents to their room and Ferret Face was told to show me to his room. Apparently we were being forced to share a room.

On our way, I realized I forgot to bring in my things. He seemed to read my mind, "It's already been brought in." he said. I kept quiet and continued following him.

He finally stopped at a door and walked in. I went straight to my suitcase. When I opened it, I saw all the clothes I hadn't packed. "Oh, I'm going to kill my mum." I mumbled. Malfoy raised his brow at me. Well at least someone found this amusing.

I found a pair of shorts and a tank top and went to the connected bathroom to change. When I came out, I threw my clothes on my suitcase and climbed in the bed. The blankets were freezing. But, well, they were green silk. It's to be expected.

"Uh-uh. You're on the floor." Malfoy said.

"Piss off, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." I pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!"

"Get over it." I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I heard him growl. Silence. Then he got in the bed. I felt warmth near my have so I looked at him. He was bare-chested, facing the opposite direction, and close. I took advantage of that little bit of warmth and snuggled deeper into the bed trying for sleep.

**A/N: That was it. Hope u liked! Couldn't quite remember how to spell Mr. Malfoy's name and couldn't find it in the book, so I guessed. Sorry about that. But yea…That's it. I'll try to have the next part up soon! xDDD**


	3. Eeeewww!

**A/N: Yes yes…I realize it's been forever since I updated. And to those that read my story, I'm terribly sorry!!! No time, but now that it's summer…I got time! Lol so…here's the story xDDD**

There was a breathing in my ear. My mouth opened wide in a yawn. I opened my eyes an inch to see light streaming in from the windows. I was squeezed around the waist and I looked down. There was an arm around me. I remembered that it was Malfoy.

I threw his arm off of me, throwing him off the bed, and jumped up. He stood up, "Why the bloody hell did u throw me off my bed, Granger!?" he yelled.

"You were hugging me!" I yelled back.

"Eeeewww!!!" he ran into the bathroom and I heard the water start. I wondered if he remembered to get undressed before he got in the shower. I laughed. Then I remembered he was only wearing boxers got grosed out as well. I shivered and went to my suitcase where I pulled out a black tube top, black skirt, silently thanking God it wasn't a mini skirt, then moved to another trunk that was filled with shoes. I pulled out a pair of black, knee high boots. (I seriously wondered if my mom wanted me to have sex at seventeen). I dressed, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and went downstairs for breakfast.

I was going down a hall on ground floor when I saw the pool. It was huge. So huge, it had a mini waterfall in the back. I decided to go for a swim later.

I got to the dining room and the house elves already had breakfast out. I sat and ate eggs and bacon. "So how was your night, Hermione?" Narcissa asked me.

I cringed and said "Disgusting." She looked taken aback. I didn't go into details.

"So Hermione," my mom started. I looked up at her, "We've decided that this week would be used to get aquainted here, and then next week, we'll start making wedding arrangements."

I rolled my eyes, "Mum, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to get married. Can't we go home and forget about all this? Please?"

She glared, Hermione Jane Granger, you are getting married and that's final!"

"Jane? I, almost, feel bad for you." I looked to my left and saw Malfoy sitting down with a smirk on his face. I ignored him. "Mum, I'm having a few friends over today." Narcissa nodded and said okay.

I got up and went back to that dreadful room. I changed into my bathing suit, a pink and green cami string bikini, grabbed my black panther towel, and went down to the pool.

I set my towel on the back of a chair, moved to the diving pool, and jumped in. The water was warm. It felt really good. I swam laps for a while, sat under the waterfall, which I found out had an opening behind it for privacy, then swam back to the diving board.

I jumped in head first and came back up. I flipped my hair back and my ears popped. I heard laughter. I looked to the door to find Malfoy and his friends all standing there in swimming trunks with towels flung over their shoulders. They stopped. "Hey, Dray, you didn't tell us you already had a friend over." All but Malfoy laughed and jumped in forming a circle around me.

I inwardly cringed, but decided to have a little fun. "Oh, Drakie! You didn't tell your friends about me ?! Well, anyway, I'm his wife to be." I saw Malfoy glare.

"Oooohhh!" they all cheered. "Nice catch, D!" the one I recognized as Blaise Zambini said.

I smiled sarcastically sweet, "Well boys, sorry to disappoint, but I was just leaving." I got out, waved sweetly to them, and swung my hips exaggeratedly as I walked out with my towel. I pissed him off so bad, I couldn't hole my laughter in when I closed the pool door.

I went back to my, God forbid, room and carried my ipod and speaker into the bathroom. I plugged them into each other and Rihanna's Pon De Replay came on.

I got in the shower and danced around under the water to the music, using the shampoo bottle as a microphone. "It goes one by one, even two by two, everybody on the floor let me show you how we do, lets go dip it low, then you bring it up slow, wine it up one time, wine it back once more. Come, Run, Run, Run, Run, everybody move run, lemme see you move and, rock it til the grooves done,shake it til the moon becomes the sun, everybody in the club give me a run, if you ready to move say it yeah yeah, one time for your mind say it yeah yeah, well I'm ready for ya, come let me show ya, you want to groove Im'a show you how to move." I sang.

When I got out, I redressed and went to explore the mansion. I figured, if I was going to be there all summer, I might as well know the place.

I opened the door and turned left, a direction I hadn't been yet. The hall was long with only one door on the left. My, ugh, room. And three doors on the right.

I opened the first. Inside was a small, cozy office done in all redwood. One wall was lined books, the opposite had family pictures covering it, with a few scattered pictures of people I'd never seen before. There was a desk in the center with a chair behind it. I went up to it and read the name. Draco Malfoy. Ok, so his office impressed me. Big whup.

I left the office and went to the next door. This one opened to a small collection room. One wall was lined with brooms starting from oldest and moving up. The latest model with in a glass case in the middle of the room. There were quiditch posters everywhere, quiditch robes, everything quiditch you could possible think of.

I cringed and went to the third door. This room was a mini green house. There were plants everywhere. From the ceiling, on the floor, coming out of the walls, it was beautiful. In the center was a small bench. I could tell I would love this room.

I went to the window in the back and looked outside. Close to the mansion was a large garden. There were weeping willow trees, pine trees, small trees, flowers everywhere, and a path leading to a large fountain with a bench and side tables next to it. It was beautiful.

Farther away was a full size quiditch pitch with small people flying around in it. I looked down at my watch. It was two o'clock. I guess I missed lunch. I pulled out my wand and conjured a sandwhich. Then I ate while I watched who I knew to be Malfoy and his friends play quiditch. I may get sick everytime I try to fly, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy watching. Even if it is my enemy that's playing. I sighed and changed my mind, deciding to go explore more.

I went back in the direction of my room, and turned left again at the next cross section. There was a door on my right and I went to it. It opened to an enormous library. I traveled up and down the isles running my hands along the books. I was surprised to see very few books on the dark arts. There were a lot of potion books, history books, and fiction books. I pulled down one of the fictions and read the back. It was about a boy who fell in love with a girl, but she was killed and the boy went to get revenge. There was a bookmark in it. I was curious at to whether it was Malfoy reading it or now, but I let that go. I sat in one of the corner chairs and started reading.

~Draco's POV~

Granger was taunting me! She was flirting with my friends, trying to piss me off!! I threw my towel on a chair and dove into the pool. "So Draco, looks like you wont be the Slytherin Sex God anymore!" Blaise laughed when I came back up.

I swam over to him, "What makes you say that?"

"You're getting married." Goyle said.

I smacked him upside the head, "I know that!" to Blaise I said, "Doesn't mean I can't uphold my reputation." He just laughed.

We sat and talked about girls we've had fun with, *wink wink* for a while before I realized just how single minded they were. That's when I got out and said "Let's go play quiditch." At least then I wouldn't have to talk to them.

We dried off and went down to the changing rooms to put on our robes. Me and Crabbe were on a team and Blaise and Goyle were the other. We decided that the first one to get 200 points, as chasers, would be the winner.

Crabbe caught the quaffle and tossed it to me. I threw it to the highest post but Blaise blacked it and Goyle caught. He smirked at me and I smirked back. I flew toward Goyle, knocked the ball out of his hands, and flew back to the posts. I faked left and threw right to make a score. Blaise glared at me. Fifteen points later and the score was 90 to 70, me in the lead.

I stopped for a second in the air and looked toward the house. Granger was in the window and looked upset. Then she was gone. I rolled my eyes and went back to the game.

I won in the end.

My friends went home and I decided I needed a break, so I went up to my library.

*Hermione's POV*

I heard the door close and opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was asleep. It was Malfoy. "What do you think you're doing in my library?" he snarled.

"I was reading"

He snatched the book from my hands, "You have no right to be in here. And you had no right to humiliate me at the pool."

"Get used to it. If I have to be married to you, you might want to learn to expect it." I got up and walked out.

When I closed the door, I looked at my watch again. It was almost fice. I slept a long time. And dinner was in an hour.

I went to put on something a little more appropriate for dinner. Like jeans and a t-shirt. Then I promised myself I would go out and buy new clothes soon.

**A/N: Ok, so I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible. I'm guna write one chapter for each of my stories before writing more for this one. I know, there's four other stories I have to update for, one of which I haven't actually posted yet. I'm sorry, but I gotta get all my ideas out before I lose them. I hate losing ideas. So yea…you'll see the next one up hopefully soon! Review please! I'd really appreciate it!!!**


	4. Woah! That's A New Feeling!

The room was quiet. I opened my eyes a smidge and looked around. The room was empty. Malfoy must've already left. Lucius was taking him somewhere today.

I smiled and stretched. Today and tomorrow were my last free days. Then we started on wedding plans. I was also going shopping for new clothes today. I'm so tired of getting looked at like a piece of me\at by Malfoy. BLEGH!!

I went to my dresser to find something to wear. I took out a baby-blue boat neck top, black miniskirt, then I grabbed my pair of five-inch heels. I plugged in my iPod in the bathroom and got in the shower. Lincoln Park's What I've Done came on.

When I got out, it had moved on to Shiny Toy Guns' Le Disko. I sang along to it as I pulled my hair into a clip. When I was finished, I went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" mom asked.

"Shopping." I said as I took a bite of bacon, "I need new clothes."

"Oh! We'll go with you!" Narcissa exclaimed.

My eyes widened. "No thanks. I'll be fine." Then I ran out before they could follow.

I got in the car and pulled out on my way to London. I got there about an hour later. I went into a clothing store and looked around.

"Excuse me, miss. I don't think we have what you're looking for." A woman behind me said.. I guess I did look like a slut. I deserved that.

"Actually, I'm looking for the opposite of this. My mum bought this for me. It's all I have and I want something else." I told her.

"Oh!. Well in that case, I'm going to guess you need a whole new wardrobe!"

I laughed, "Yeah."

"Follow me!" She took me around the store showing me elegant dresses, jeans and cargo pants, t-shirts, and less painful shoes. She became like a good friend. I went into the dressing room and she threw things over the door for me to try on. Then I'd come out and show her.

By the time I was done, I had nine dresses, fifteen pairs of jeans and shorts, thirty-two shirts, and three pairs of shoes, four belts, and almost two hundred dollars less.

I decided I didn't really want to go back yet so I went to a movie instead and saw The Pink Panther with Jean Reno.

As the previews were going and I was indulging in some nachos, a boy came over. "This seat taken?" he asked, indicating the seat next to me.

I smiled at him, "No, go ahead."

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing seeing a movie alone?" he asked.

"Trying to get away from family. They're being insufferable."

"Yeah, family's like that." If only he had any idea, "So are you single? Cause if you are, I'd like to count this as our first date."

"Not exactly. This kinda makes me wish I were though."

He laughed, "Mind if I sit here anyway? Just as a friend? I'm Ryan by the way." He held out his hand for me to shake and I smiled again as I took it.

"Not at all, and I'm Hermione. Would you like some popcorn?"

"Why not." He took some popcorn while I ate my nachos, and the movie started. We watched in silence.

When the movie was over, we left the theatre, "I t was nice meeting you, Ryan." I said.

He smiled, "You too." Then he walked away. I was sad to see him go because he seemed so nice, but I was engaged to Malfoy, insert gag here.

I walked to my car and went to a book store a few blocks away, and started wandering. Since today was my day to spoil myself, I walked out with twenty three books. All fiction, most of them fantasy. Then I went back to the mansion. It was about 5:30pm when I got there.

I carried my books in and asked the house elf, Misty, if she could bring in my clothes. I went to the sitting room and everyone was there talking. Including Lucius and Malfoy. They all looked at me and my mom stood up and came toward me. "Hermione Jean Granger! Where have you been!? We've all been worried sick about you!" then she crushed me in a hug.

"Mum. Mum!" I got her off, "I just went shopping and to see a movie."

"Oh, Hermione, you didn't buy more books did you?" she sighed and sat down.

"Twenty three to be exact!" I sat next to her and saw Malfoy roll his eyes. I ignored him.

"Are we going to have another library in this house?" Narcissa asked.

"Maybe more than one." Dad told her and looked at me. I blushed.

Tabby, another house elf, came in, "Dinner is ready master." She said. I stood with the others and followed them into the dining room.

My mom started a conversation. At first I didn't want to listen, I was so sure it was going to be about how much she hated the clothes I bought, then the men would get into a business conversation, and I'll I'd want is to blow my brains out. Turns out, I wanted to blow my brains out for a different reason. "So, we've decided we would start the wedding preparations tomorrow. Then Monday we're going shopping for your dress, Hermione."

I choked on my drink and tried to swallow it instead of spitting it back into the glass, "But I thought we were starting Monday!"

"We think we're all well acquainted here. Why not start tomorrow?" Narcissa asked. I could tell my dad wasn't very happy as he hadn't said anything.

I sighed and put my face in my hands and heard Malfoy snicker beside me. Tabby came in and said something to Lucius who excused himself and left. He was gone for the rest of the night.

The table was silent all through dinner except for mom and Narcissa's talking. After dinner, I was shown to the room I could use as my personal library, then we all went to bed.

When I came out of the bathroom after changing into my pajamas, I saw Malfoy removing his pants. He was left shirtless in his boxers. His hair was messed up, he had a six pack, and he looked really hot and I…stared. I cannot believe I just said that! I couldn't help it! He's just, there, in all his hotness! Right then I understood why all the other girls fawned over him. It was unfortunate, but true.

"I know I'm hot, Granger, but you can stop staring now." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." But notice, I never denied the staring. I think he noticed.

I climbed into my side of the bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin. He got in behind me and turned off the light. I felt him shift close to me and had the urge to roll over and cuddle with him. I resisted though, and fell asleep.

=^,.,^=

The next day was terrible! We were going through wedding arrangements all day with no breaks. We went through color schemes, flowers, fonts for the invitations, food, location, set up, everything. And yet, we made no definite decisions. And then I went to bed next to Malfoy and had that strange feeling of wanting to be closer to him. And again, I resisted. I shrugged it off as wanting to be loved by the man I was marrying. I had to rationalize it somehow! Especially since it was Malfoy I was feeling that way toward.

We went dress shopping the next day. We went to a Muggle shop in London that my mom got her dress at. "Karen! Is that you?" apparently the lady that worked there and my mom were friends.

"Sherry!" they hugged each other and started talking. I rolled my eyes and got pulled to the dresses by Narcissa.

"Oh, look at that one!" she exclaimed. She showed me a huge, ruffled, over-done dress and I gagged. Then I saw a dress near the back of the store that was on display. It was mermaid cut, it split in the back and red material came out of the split and turned into the train. It also came with a red veil that went to the floor and trailed behind it was open back, halter top, and low cut. It was so beautiful and elegant. I knew it was the one just from first glance. Like love at first sight.

Sherry came up behind me, "Like it?" she asked.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. She went over to it and started taking it off the mannequin.

"It's the last one. We're not getting any more like it. Would you like to try it on?" My eyes went wide and I nodded. It was all I could do as I was just so speechless. She laughed, gave me the dress, and took me to the fitting room where I put it on. When I came back out, Sherry put my hair into a quick, half-up, half-down do, and put the veil on me. Then she showed me to the mirror. It looked amazing. A little long, but amazing. Sherry rubbed her chin in thought, "It's missing something…Oh! Shoes!" she ran somewhere and came back a few minutes later with a pair of white, strappy, high-heeled shoes and put them on me. The dress wasn't too long anymore. "Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Is this the one you want, Hermione?" my mom asked. All I could do was nod and smile, "We'll take it." Mom said.

I just stood there and Narcissa stood next to me, "You look stunning, Hermione. Draco will be in shock." She said.

I looked behind me through the mirror and my mom wasn't around so I asked her, "Narcissa, is it wrong for me to want to be close to him at night?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I sighed, "The last couple of nights, I've wanted to roll over, scoot closer to him, and have him put his arms around me. I tried to rationalize it as wanting to be loved by the man I'm marrying, but I just don't know."

She smiled, "No, it's not wrong to feel that way. That could be part of the reason, but did you ever stop to think that maybe it's because you want to love him as well?"

"But we hate each other. We always have. Why would I want that to change now?"

"Because you're marrying him and you want it to be a happy marriage where love is given by both sides. I went through the same thing, Hermione. I know what you're feeling. It's not a bad thing to feel this way. Just, don't act on it yet. You're feeling it because you're ready for things to change. But he's not. He needs time to adjust. When he's ready, you'll know. Give him the time he needs. He will come around. Just like Lucius did with me."

I looked at her, "You think so?"

She smiled, "I do."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks." Then I went to take of the dress so it could be packaged. That make me feel better, and I wasn't so scared anymore. I silently thanked her again.


	5. What?

**A/N – Hey all! Sorry about taking so long to update . you can all thank Take Time To Smell The Flowers for this chapter. She actually told asked me to update and I was like…uuuuuuuuhm…I should prolly do that lol. So here's chapter five!!! Hope u like!**

That stupid feeling didn't go away! A week later and I still wanted him to hold me! A whole week of his insufferableness, and I still had that feeling. And he still hated me. I tried to play it off as if I didn't care, but I did. The feeling just got stronger every time I saw him. His platinum hair falling in his eyes. His smoky eyes that stared right through me. His body is just to die for. His strong arms that I knew would keep me safe if he wanted them to. I stared a lot and mentally smacked myself for it. I don't think he noticed.

I've been here two weeks. So far, all we have on the wedding is my dress and the guest list. On my list, me and my family. Gag me? My family is huge. Composed of all twins 'cause, as it turns out, twins are attracted to twins. Oh joy. On his list, well, his parents made it. But it's really long!!

We all sat in the sitting room after dinner talking. I sat next to my mom, dad in a chair. Malfoy on a couch alone, and Narcissa and Lucius on a love seat together. I laid down on my back with my head on mom's lap. She looked down at me, "You're getting married. Go lay on your fiancé." My breath caught and I looked over at Malfoy. I could tell he heard but he didn't look at me. Lucius was talking to him.

I sat up and looked at Narcissa. She gave me an encouraging smile so I moved over next to Malfoy. He sat back and I put my head on his lap. He rested on hand on my stomach and the other brushed my hair back from my forehead then continued to comb through my hair. It felt like he wanted me there rather than not.

He was still listening to his father. I had no idea what he was saying. I looked back at Narcissa and she smiled again and nodded. I took that as a good thing and settled into him, enjoying the feeling of him being close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Draco~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was sitting on the couch listening to father talk about a few things he wanted to get done. Go over reports from my portion of that family business. We had some kind of wizarding trading company or something. We traded things; I'm not sure what things yet, with other countries. I took care of anything having to do with wands since after fifth year.

He also wanted me to send out a bunch of letters he'd written. There were other things, but something said across the coffee table made me forget what they were. "You're getting married. Go lay on your fiancé." Mrs. Granger said. I tensed but didn't look over. Father kept talking and I pretended to listen. I don't know why, but for some reason, the last few days, Granger actually looked…Appealing. There was something about her, I don't know what, that made me want to be with her. I thought that maybe it was just that I haven't had sex in two weeks. But even that doesn't sound right. Problem is, she hates me, and if I act on this, I'll probably get punched again. Like in third year. That girl really packs a punch!!

She moved over next to me and I sat back and put my arm across the back of the couch so she could lay down. She did, which surprised me, and I draped one arm across the stomach and let the other get tangled in her hair.

She didn't seem as bad as I thought her to be. She actually seemed like I was sorely mistaken these past six years, and it was just me she didn't like.

I continued pretending to listen to my father while many thoughts ran through my head. He finally stopped talking to me and started talking to Mr. Granger. I looked down at Granger and her eyes were closed. I moved her off me, woke her, and moved to the door. "Good night everyone." And I went to bed. Granger looked angry, but I couldn't let her think I cared!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hermione~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, so scratch that. He didn't want me there. He only let me bet there because I was told to, and he couldn't move while Lucius was talking to him. I sat in the corner of the couch alone, curled in a ball, and said nothing the rest of the night.

Around eight, the conversation ended and everyone stood to go to bed. I hugged my parents and Narcissa and watched them depart to their rooms. I wasn't ready for bed yet, so I went up to my library and pulled Exiles-Book 1 by Melanie Rawn off the shelf. Then I sat in the corner chair and read.

An hour later, or I think it was, I was out like a light. "Hermione! Hermione, wake up!"

I shot up in my chair at the sound of my mom's voice, "Mum, what's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

She took the book from my lap and put it on the table next to me, then pulled me from the chair. "We have to get an early start today. We're going to get the bride's maid's dresses, then we're deciding on food."

"What bride's maids?"

"Yours." I raised a questioning eyebrow, "Don't tell me you didn't decide on you bride's maids or maid of honor?"

"Mum, I'm not inviting any of my friends to this wedding. First of all, they hate Malfoy. And second, I don't want them to know I'm marrying him!"

"Fine, then your cousins will be your bride's maids. Now go get ready!" I groaned as she pushed me toward my room. I opened the door and saw Malfoy still asleep. I looked at the clock, it read 6:45, way too early to be awake.

I went to the closet and pulled out a black t-shirt, bell bottoms, and my black tennis shoes. Then I went to the bathroom and turned on Heart's Barracuda on my iPod. I got in the shower and sang. "So this ain't the end, I saw you again today, I had to turn my heart away. Smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone, and tales - it never fails! You lying so low in the weeds, I bet you gonna ambush me, you'd have me down, down, down, down, on my knees, now wouldn't you, barracuda?!" I danced around in the shower singing. It put me in a good mood, even though we were working on the wedding today.

When I got out, I dressed and pulled my hair into a clip, leaving my bangs down. I turned off my iPod and left the bathroom. Malfoy was on the bed laughing. "Is something funny, Malfoy?" I asked.

"You cannot sing at all, Granger." He laughed.

Ok, that hurt. But I played it off like it didn't. "I wasn't singing for you, Malfoy. And you'd better get used to it. We're getting married. Remember?" that shut him up, and I walked out with his trademark smirk on my face.

"Ah, Hermione!" I hear mom say when I got down to the sitting room. Narcissa was also there. Apparently the men in the house also felt it was too early to be awake.

"Hermione, dear, which do you like better?" Narcissa asked handing me a magazine. There was a picture of a dress on each page. One was a spaghetti strap red dress that hung to the knees with a little bit of beading on the top. The other was a half strapless dress that hung to the floor with a split up the left leg. The only shoulder strap was on the right shoulder and it had a thin silver band around the middle. The first one was sort of boring, so I said I liked the second one. They both agreed.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I asked as I sat in a chair.

"Because, we're leaving now to get the dresses." Mom said. They got up and pulled me toward the door.

"But what about breakfast!?" I yelled and heard Malfoy laughing as they shut the door.

The dress shop looked the same as before. I wanted to scream. Mom and Narcissa showed me dress after dress, and each time I wanted to barf. Then I finally found the one from the magazine and we got that one. Three of them, plus one a little modified for the maid of honor, that I had no idea who would be chosen by my mom.

The dresses were bought, and by the time we got back, it was well after three. I missed bunch by three hours. So, as you've probably guessed, I was REALLY hungry.

I went into the dining room and had Mitty bring me a sandwich. Malfoy came in while I was drinking milk. "Tabby, get me something to eat." He told the house elf. I rolled my eyes. "Have fun Granger?" he asked, smirking, as he sat down to wait.

"Why do you take so much pleasure in my pain?" I asked, watching my milk as I swirled it in my cup.

"Because it's funny." He said simply.

Mitty came out with my sandwich. I thanked her, took it, and walked over to him with my milk. "Let's test that theory." Then I poured my milk over his head. "You're right, your suffering is funny." I sat my cup down, smiled, and started to leave.

"You'll pay for that, Granger!" he yelled behind me.

"I'm sure I will, Malfoy!" I waved over my shoulder and went to my library. I ate as I read Exiles. Two hours later, Mitty came up and told me I was wanted in the sitting room.

I went down and we discussed food arrangements. My parents, Lucius, and Narcissa left an hour later and Malfoy and I were told dinner was ready.

We went to the dining room, and instead of seeing the normal, long table, there was a small round table with two chairs. The light was off and the room was lit by two candles on the table. The room looked very romantic. There was even soft music playing.

My eyes went wide. Mitty pulled out our chairs and we sat. Then two house elves came out with our food. "What the bloody hell did they do this for?" I heard Malfoy mutter angrily.

"Maybe they saw that we hated each other than wanted that to change." I whispered to myself.

Malfoy looked up, "Why does it have to be you?" he glared at me.

"What?"

"Never mind." He looked back down at his plate and stabbed at is food.

I watched him in the soft glow of the candle light and a tear fell. I wiped it away angrily. "What's wrong with me? Why do you hate me so bloody much!?" I yelled and stood up, "I've never done anything to you, so why do you hate me!?" he sat there with a dumbfounded look about his face. "Answer me! Why do you hate me?!" he said nothing. "What? Can't think of a reason? Figures." I pushed back my chair and stormed off to my library where I stood looking out the window at the gardens. Minutes later, I heard the door open and turned around. Malfoy was in the doorway. "What do you want?" I asked quietly.

He walked to me, wrapped one hand around the back of my head and the other around my waist, pulled me closer, and kissed me full on the mouth. I gasped. He just stood there with his lips on mine doing nothing until my eyes closed and my arms went around his neck and my lips kissed his. Ten his lips softly massaged mine.

Before I knew it, he pulled away and left without a word. I was left standing there, staring after him.

My fingers touched my lips, "Draco." I whispered. His name rolled strangely comfortably off my tongue. I fell back against the wall and slid down it. I didn't sleep in my room that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Draco~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The kiss wasn't what I was planning on doing. I really went up there to shut her up. Then I saw her and, well, I couldn't help myself.

I kicked myself as I left. Not because I did it. I was strangely comfortable with that fact. But because of how much I liked it. I would've been ok if I'd come away saying it was alright. But instead, I came away saying I was amazing. Something about it made me want to go back for me.

I fell back on my bed and covered my face with my hands. I didn't sleep very well that night.

**A/N – that was it! Teehee, he kissed her!! Yay!!! I'll try to keep up on the updating . I'm really bad at it *sigh* anyway…hopefully the next one'll be out soon…if not…send me a message bi*ching me out and I'll get on it! Lol reviews are totally loved! Thanks all!!**


	6. You Know Those Days

**A/N – Well…I suck…I know I do…I can never update…But now I have my own laptop…Can sit in my room and do my own thing without getting bugged all the time…I can update more now…This is what I've been waiting for lol so hopefully now I'll update a lot more xD I love everyone who has stuck with me! It's very much appreciated!!!**

I woke up in the same spot I was in last night. From the minute I opened my eyes, I knew it would be one of those days. Where everything just seems to go wrong. Where there will be something you want to do but can't. Where everything's just…weird. You know those days? Well, that's the kind of day it was.

I went downstairs, didn't even bother changing, and everyone was in the sitting room. Even Draco.

They all looked at me, "It's about time you woke up." My dad laughed.

"Oh, John, stop. She's had a long week." Mom told him.

"What time is it I sat in the only empty seat left, next to Draco. He said nothing.

"Ten thirty." Narcissa said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sleep so late." I curled up in a ball in the corner of the couch.

"We've decided to give you a little break from preparations this weekend. We'll start again on Monday." Mom said. I nodded.

It seemed only mom and Narcissa were interested in the wedding. Dad and Lucius were worried about the future. Me and Draco, well, we just did what we were told.

While Lucius and dad were talking, mom and Narcissa started talking to us. "So, did you have a nice night last night?" mom asked. Draco got up and left.

Narcissa looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. "It was fine." I went the opposite direction. I got to the pool and figured a swim would calm me down, so I went upstairs to put on my swimsuit. Draco was there changing. He turned around when I came in. I stopped and we stared at each other. I looked down and went to my dresser and to the bathroom with my swimsuit. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I closed the door. I heard the bedroom door close and I changed. Then I went down to the pool and swam laps for a while.

Mitty came in at lunch time and I changed again. I sat down at my place at the table next to Draco and we all ate lunch. I said nothing the whole time.

When we all finished, I pushed my chair back, stood up, and tripped on the chair leg and fell forward, straight into Draco's arms. I stood up, brushed myself off, and walked out.

When I got to my library, I thought back on the event. Ok, so now I look like a clumsy idiot. That's one more thing to add to my already messed up personality. Know-it-all, high-strung, no sense of humor, and newly added, clumsy. Just perfect. You know, just once I'd like to look like a normal person.

I saw Draco go into his library down the hall. I stood up and gathered my courage. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave. I didn't feel very brave. But I followed him anyway.

He was reading in the corner when I got there. I walked toward him he looked up. I gathered my courage again and asked him, "Why did you kiss me last night?"

"I don't know." Was his answer. I got angry. He stayed calm.

"You can't give me a reason for anything, can you?"

"Not when there isn't one." How could he stay so calm!?

"There's a reason for everything. You wouldn't do something without one."

"Well I can't think of one." I screamed in my head. Then I got an idea. Let's see how he likes it. I went over and kissed him. Right on the mouth. His arms went around my waist and he kissed back. As soon as he did, however, I pulled away so I didn't get caught up in it, shrugged and said, "No reason." Then I turned and walked away, leaving him sitting there in shock.

I collapsed on my bed and let my fingers run across my lips. I really wanted to go back and kiss him again, but I couldn't. At least I let him know I liked it.

Yup, it was just one of those days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Draco~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She tripped and I caught her. Then she just walked off. What's up with that!? They all stood there looking at m, wanting to know what just happened. Huh, join the club. This just wasn't a good day. All because of that stupid kiss!

I went toward my library and started beating my head when I got out of sight. I got to my destination and sat down in the corner chair to read and think. She came in a minute later and I looked up.

She stood up straight and asked, "Why did you kiss me last night?"

"I don't know" I said. I really didn't. That seemed to make her angry though.

"You can't give me a reason for anything, can you?"

"Not when there isn't one." Now I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

"There's a reason for everything. You wouldn't do something without one."

"Well I can't think of one." I was surprised how calm I was staying. Although, I was a little tense cause I know how hard she punches.

She seemed to relax, so I did the same. Then she came over and kissed me. I went into shock, but soon relaxed again, wrapped my arms around her waist, and started to kiss back. But she pulled away as soon as I did.

She shrugged and said, "No reason." Then she was gone.

Ok, there had to be a reason for that. Not knowing was going to drive me crazy. So I guess I could see why she was so angry. I wanted to follow after her and kiss her again, but pride stopped me. I just started after her instead.

You, this was so not a good day.

**A/N – WOO!!! Finally I got it up! Lol It's not very good. Just a bunch of fluff. But the next one will be better. I think. I hope lol **

**Love y'all!!!**


End file.
